Typically, gaming software requires an instruction manual. Other support documentation (e.g., strategy guides, a cheat book, legal documents) is also generated to support gaming software. Many publishers are currently engaged in an effort to reduce print costs by finding a digital solution to this requirement. The digital solutions generated by publishers thus far are typically developed by a third party and either separate from the gaming software (no interaction between the gaming software and the digital solutions generated by publishers, such as a downloadable PDF or image from a website), or are rudimentary and static. As such, current manuals and/or other support documentation are constructed of a static image and are only navigable through a page forward/page back interface.